Hold Me Tight Or Don’T
by speedermeen
Summary: “Steve, the kids behind him yet again, was a few feet from Mike when the shadow gave one last great tug. Mike screamed and the boy’s mop of dark hair disappeared into the glowing red tear in time and space. There was a yell from Eleven and she closed the Gate, unaware that she had just sealed Mike Wheeler inside the Upside Down.” An alternate ending to S2 and the story that follows
1. Prologue

Mike couldn't help but feel elated as he ran. Sure, he was running for his life. Sure, the thing that would soon be on his back was an army of dog-like monsters from another dimension.

But he'd helped El. Last time something like this happened, he'd sat there, pinned to the wall (by his fear or her power, he'd never know) as the love of his life disappeared before his eyes.

At least this time, he'd distracted the hundreds of beasts that would be after her.

So Mike ran with a half smile on his face, hidden beneath the red bandana he'd picked to protect his mouth and nose from the toxic atmosphere of the tunnels. (Although Dustin had insisted they'd work, Mike was pretty sure if the atmosphere was _that_ toxic, then the thin, scratchy fabric wouldn't help.)

That's when he fell.

His ankle twisted beneath him, a suprising and jarring sensation, sending an abrupt bolt of pain through his leg. There was a moment of panic as he tumbled, too abrupt for him to even call out. His ankle throbbed, but not as intense as it would have if he'd broken it (speaking from experience).

Mike cursed, knowing he'd slow down the rest of the group and most likely get them caught by the demodogs.

The vines began to wrap themselves around his legs and he yelled, calling out for Steve, begging for help. (Steve would later reflect on this moment and remember, with painful guilt, that he _had_ heard Mike's plea, although he'd been so focused on getting them all out, that he hadn't noticed the context of the yell.)

Mike had nabbed Steve's lighter earlier and, remembering how the vines hated heat, began to pull his rubber gloves off, in preparation for digging around his backpack. (In hindsight, Mike, had he ever remembered back to this moment, would definitely admit to the stupidity of tossing a working lighter into a high flammable backpack. But he would also definitely argue that he had bigger problems at the moment and that a flaming ball of fabric previously known as his backpack would not be a horrible weapon- unlike his candle stick before. And, he would tell you, after exposing the bag to the slime of the Upside Down, he was probably going to buy a new one anyway.)

Mike extracted the small silver box and fumbled it in his shaking fingers, dropping it to the ground. It fell open, next to the vines, causing them to shrink away.

He carefully grabbed it again, being sure not to burn himself, and waved it next to the vines on his legs, which were beginning to attempt their way up his skinny torso.

The vines seemed to hiss and retreat away from him and his tiny silver weapon.

Mike jumped up- bad idea. In his scramble to escape the vines, he'd forgotten about his injury. His ankle made him want to scream and he nearly toppled back over.

Definitely not broken, but not something he'd want to run or jump on, like he was preparing to and had already done.

Mike looked around madly for his friends. It was then, with a pang, that he realized that they had left him behind.

Steve helped each kid up, one at a time. Max, Lucas, Dustin, Mike-

Wait. No Mike.

"Where's Mike?" Dustin called frantically, giving voice to the jumbled and panicked thoughts that had been flying through Steve's head. Almost like they were motherly instincts.

"I don't know!" He squeaked, his voice up an entire octive.

"Steve the demodogs!" Dustin yelled.

 _Too late._ The monsters were only a few feet away. He didn't have time to scrambled up the rope. It was only a few seconds before they were ontop of him. The creatures engulfed him and Steve closed his eyes, preparing for the end...

The end that never came.

Before they could even discuss, you know, why hundreds of beasts that had tried so hard to kill them earlier just passed by the perfect opportunity to fufill their goal, the kids were peppering him with concerns about their missing party member. Lucas even started down the rope before Steve stopped him.

"You're not coming with me!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"Mike's _our_ best friend!" Lucas argued.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting anyone else get lost or hurt," Steve told him in a manner that he hoped demanded respect.

Lucas was definitely about to argue when Max whispered something in his ear. (Steve wouldn't know until later, that her message was "We'll just follow him when he's not looking".) The boy nodded and smiled at Steve, a grin that definitely should have set off Steve's trouble radar, for it was an expression that found its way onto his on face many times.

"See you later." Lucas' head retreated away from the hole.

Max nodded at him and told him good luck.

Dustin's face became conflicted, as if there were too many things to say. But he settled on "Thanks Steve. Bring him back to us."

It was something that the younger teenager would later regret saying.

Mike stumbled around the tunnels, every step turning his vision red. Steve had the map, so Mike had no idea where to go. He was only focused on one thing: get out.

Of course, in the back of his mind, he also thought about El. Wondered if she was okay. Prayed she was okay. Prayed he'd see her after this was all over.

After he got out.

If he got out.

That's when he turned the corner and saw it. The end of the tunnel was a cavern. He stepped out into it and discovered that it wasn't a cavern: he was right next to the Gate. The wall he next to him _was_ the Gate. A horrible, giant, red, gross tear in the wall- tear in space and time.

A scream, from above, sent Mike's head snapping towards the silver box hanging from the ceiling. It was familiar, less a scream, more like a battle cry, one that had haunted his dreams for the past year.

It was El. From the floor he couldn't see her, but he could see the dark shadowy limb flighting to get to her, the edge of it erupting in fire.

It was horrible... but beautiful.

In a sense, it was a demonstration of El's power. And he loved it because he loved every part of her.

Then he noticed the faint wispy shadow creeping toward him. He made a move to run, but had forgotten about his ankle, which flared with pain. He fell and tried to crawl away from the shadow.

"Mike!"

"Steve? Help, Steve!"

Steve had sprinted through the tunnels, calling out Mike's name. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and heard bickering behind him. Familiar bickering.

The kids.

He'd turned back toward them and demanded they come over to him. The three obliged, not at all guiltily. Steve was about to cuss them out when a low growl came from behind him.

He whirled around as Dustin let out a strangled sound. "Dart!"

The boy stepped in front of the group as Dart advanced. Lucas grabbed Max's hand. Steve reached for the back of Dustin's hoodie. The teenager hissed at him, commanding him to get back. Dustin ignored him and cooed at the demodog. He offered it nougat and, miraculously, it let them by.

Steve didn't waste anytime in running past the creature and, sparing the kids a lecture (a _lecture_?) for sake of time, he began again on the trail he had been on a minute ago, the kids on his tail.

When Steve and the kids found the cavern, they were all out of breath. Steve was the least winded, panting as hard as he would after suicides at basketball practice. **(AN from both Steve and the author, SUICIDES SUUUUUUCK. I have to do them a** **t soccer and they are true to their name tbh.)** The others, well the others were wheezing. Dustin fell over. Lucas leaned against the wall. Max raised her hands over her head and rested them on top of her red hair.

They had all pulled off their bandannas in an attempt to inhale more air, which was not in an abundance here in the tunnels.

But then Steve saw something that totally sent his brain into override. Mike was clawing at the ground as a tendril of shadow pulled him into... what the hell was that?

It didn't matter though, that Steve had no idea what that crimson glowing tear in the wall was. Because Mike was being taken into it and Steve knew he couldn't let that happen.

Steve heared a feminine cry and tipped his head up to see a much bigger shadow tentacle reaching out to... was that Eleven?

Steve pushed that to the back of his mind and yelled Mike's name. The boy looked up and called for him.

Steve, not even considering his previous fatigue, sprinted toward Mike, who was struggling. His bandanna was around his neck and his gloves were no where to be seen. His goggles were askew.

Steve, the kids behind him yet again, was a few feet from Mike when the shadow gave one last great tug. Mike screamed and the boy's mop of dark hair disappeared into the glowing red tear in time and space. There was a yell from Eleven and she closed the Gate, unaware that she had just sealed Mike Wheeler inside the Upside Down.

They didn't tell her what happened.

The kids were crying. Steve felt like he was going to puke. Everything had gone silent once the Gate had closed and Hopper heard the wailing from the elevator. He lowered it as demodogs fell from the walls.

When the metal box touched the ground, Steve saw the girl- Eleven- leaning on Hopper. She was practically passed out. But, you know, Steve would assume that closing a tear in space and time would take a lot out of you.

But she glanced around the group, noticed Mike wasn't there, and began pestering him with slurred questions, knowing it was no use asking the sobbing kids.

"We left him back at the Byers'," Steve lied.

El was was too tired to realize Mike would never let them do that.

But Hopper eyed him; Steve gave him a look that told him that he had fibbed. Hopper's face went pale and he scooped Eleven up.

"Let's go see Mike, okay?" He whispered to El.

She nodded and promptly fell asleep against the Chiefs' chest.

The group boarded the elevator. As they were about to step out, Hopper stopped them.

"I don't know if you guys want to see this."

Mike's words at the house rang through all their minds. _You weren't there._

"It's okay," Max whispered, grabbing Lucas' hand with her left and Dustins' with her right. Dustin latched onto Steve with his other hand.

It was horrible, though. No matter how much they tried to prepare themselves, it didn't work.

There were bloody messes _everywhere_. It was almost impossible to tell they were bodies. They were just sprawled around, deep gashes in their chests, lying in pools of their own blood. Dustin buried his face in Steve's side. Max looked at Lucas, who seemed to be about to puke.

"Just look at me," she whispered.

He nodded and they stared at each other.

The sight wasn't as bad as the smell though. Steve definitely thought _that_ would be the thing to make him vomit.

After what seemed like an eternity, the reached the entrance- or, rather, their exit.

"Is that-"

"Shut up, Dustin." Lucas hit him in the side.

They had reached Bob's body.

No one asked about him when they arrived at the Byers'. Not Jonathan or Joyce. Nancy seemed like she wanted to, but _knew_ that she wouldn't get a good answer. El and Will were alseep (in seperate rooms of course).

Hopper came back from tucking El in and took a moment to take in the group in front of him, sitting sullenly and stiffly in the living room. Even through what they'd been through that night, they didn't seem ready to sleep. Their heads tipped every once in awhile, but no one wanted to leave. No one wanted to shut their eyes and see...

"What happened?" Joyce finally asked in a small voice.

Hopper felt a pang in his heart. That woman had been through so much these past few hours, days. Her son possessed, her boyfriend eaten by demodogs. It didn't seem fair for it to happen to her.

Her question had been directed at him, but the Harrington boy, Steve, had spoken up. He explained about the tunnels. When he got to the part about realizing Mike was gone, although the teenager masked it well, Hopper could tell he blamed himself. Hopper knew because he had heard the same tone on himself many times when talking about Sarah.

"And then the shadow grabbed him and pulled him in and it's all my fault and I just- I don't- I can't- I"

Steve was _sobbing._ Nancy and Dustin sat on either side, comforting him. Nancy didn't say anything, but tears were running down her face.

"Mike's in the Upside Down?"

It was a kid's voice. Not Dustin, Lucas, or Max. And, thank God, it wasn't El.

The voice was broken and scared, heavy with sleep. It belonged to a boy who knew first hand what his best friend would be experiencing soon.

It was Will.

 _Don't tell El._

That was what they told him. Not "Mike will be okay" or "We're going to get him back".

Will remembered every single second of being possessed. He remembered Mike reminiscing about meeting for the first time. He remembered Mike retelling one if their more epic campaigns. He knew Mike wanted nothing more than to help him.

And now he was in the very place that haunted Will's nightmares.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair!_

First Will is taken by the demogorgan to a hell in another dimension. Then when he's finally saved, he has nightmares and visions about it and his best friend is constantly depressed about a girl he never met. Until, finally, he is possessed by the Mind Flayer and is responsible for killings tons of Hawkins' Lab employees, not to mention his mother's boyfriend. The monster is burned out of him and, just when he thinks it might be over, he finds out that _Mike's in the Upside Down._

Will wanted to scream.

But he didn't. He stayed for the retelling of the story. He stayed for the "don't tell El". Then he ran, bawling, back to his bed.

They all stayed the night. No one wanted to be alone.

The kids on the floor of Will's room (their first silent sleepover). Steve and Jonathan on the latter's floor; Nancy had his bed. Joyce and Hopper shared the couch since El was already occupying Joyce's bed.

Steve drove the kids home the next morning. Hopper offered Nancy a ride, determined to not let her be the one to have to tell her parents that her little brother would not be coming home soon. Or maybe even at all. He also needed to think of an excuse to tell them as to why.

El woke up a little after Hopper had left. It was known all through the shaking house as she yelled. Joyce made a move to rush to her, but Will was already up and shook his head, a silent "I got this".

"El?"

She was sitting upright on her head, screaming, clutching her head, eyes tightly closed.

And she stopped, suddenly, when he approached.

But where her eyes had seemed hopeful when she opened them, Will noticed that they looked crestfallen after a second.

"Will."

Was she disappointed that it was him?

No, Will realized with a jolt, remembering all the times that Joyce and Mrs. Wheeler had mistaken his and Mike's voices when calling from far rooms or on the phone. She had thought he was Mike.

"Where is he?"

He knew who she was talking about. He also knew that she didn't need to ask the question. From the way her voice had broken at the end. From the way she seemed to want to sound hopeful, but couldn't. He was sure that she knew.

"He's _there._ "

Niether of them spoke.

" _I_ did it."

Not a question.

"No."

"Yes."

"El-" She cut him off with a look.

"I woke up and I didn't feel him here," she whispered. "I don't feel him, Will."

He didn't know what to say. So he moved closer to her and hugged her. She shivered, but didn't resist. She didn't hug him back either.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered ironically.

 ** _(To old readers: I don't know how this is going to come up for you guys, but I just was reorganizing the chapters, none of this is a rewrite or update sorry!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**One Month Later**

"Oh!" Will exclaimed, suprised to see the girl standing in front of him. "You're here... I thought we weren't going since he's... you know."

He didn't want to say Mike's name around her and didn't even know if mention him at all was a good idea. He tried to think back to how Mike had acted when she was gone because that's pretty much how she'd been since Mike had gotten trapped in the Upside Down.

El shrugged and asked if she could come in. She wasn't wearing anything but one of Mike's old sweater that Nancy had brought with a batch of hand-me-downs. A small shiver jarred through her and he stepped aside for her.

Will was a little suprised at how _okay_ she seemed. He knew something must be up. They'd formed a connection that morning after the Gate. But after that, she'd locked herself away in the cabin for a few days, emerging moody, but not in total agony. She always seemed to be hiding something and Will knew it. He could tell, especially when she asked him all sorts of questions about his time in the Upside Down.

Hopper seemed to think El would explode at any moment. When she had that cold and couldn't stop sniffling, he would bust in the room, thinking she was sobbing, even if it was only five minutes since he last did it.

But when El came over to draw while Hopper and Joyce hung out, she always seemed to have things on her mind. She would close her eyes for a few mintues and go perfectly still. Then she would suddenly come back to reality like nothing happened, looking disappointed.

But now, a month since the Gate had closed, El had appeared on his doorstep, looking urgent and spooked.

El was here.

 _On the night of the Snow Ball._

There was something with her and Mike, having to do with that dance, Will knew it. Mike had acted so weird last year during that time and _refused_ to go. And he wouldn't even hang out with the other guys. And El always sobered up when it was mentioned this year. Max and Will noticed, but Lucas and Dustin were oblivious. It was never brought up, however.

El twisted the bottom of the sweater in her hands, careful not to ruin it. Will sat her down on the couch and picked up his sketchbook.

Dustin, Lucas, and Max were all at the Snowball, but Will had decided to just stay home. He wasn't big on dancing. And he told his mom he'd spend the evening with her, since she hadn't been the same since Bob. But it was about 9:30 and after watching one of their favorites, Indiana Jones, she's gone to bed early. Will had layed with her for a while, then gone out in the living room to draw, since he couldn't sleep. Jonathan was chaperoning with Nancy at the dance.

Will was suprised Nancy was even out of the house, considering how hard all of this had been on her. She was breaking down more often than El.

But Jonathan had convinced her to spend the night with him among the middle schoolers. (For some reason it gave high schoolers a good feeling to make fun of younger kids doing the things they had done when they were that age.)

"What's up?" He asked, resuming his drawing of Harrison Ford- er, Indiana Jones.

El didn't answer for a second, just got a piece of spare notebook paper and picked up a red stubby crayon. Will had gotten used to this behavior from her. El still had problems with communication because of her time at the lab. Taking a moment to collect her thought definitely helped her talk. The longer she took to respond, the worse the news.

"When I was alone in the cabin," she began, scribbling with the crayon. "I sat all day, just trying to reach Mike."

 _Makes sense,_ Will thought, remembering back to all the time she spent alone after closing the Gate.

"On the sixth day... I did."

She said it somewhat apprehensively, as if she expected him to throw his pencil and yell at her. He didn't. Instead, he gently placed it down and met her eyes.

He wanted to ask why she didn't tell him. But he knew she had her reasons.

 _Friends don't lie._

She always said that. It must've taken something huge to make her keep a secret.

"He was asleep. I sat with him all day, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't. But he didn't disappear either. I sit with him for a few hours every night. He never wakes up."

And Will realized that _that_ was why she asked him what he did while in the Upside Down.

"You should've told us," Will muttered.

El ducked her head.

"We've all been worried _sick._ Nancy-"

"I'm sorry," she croaked. "But, Will, that's not what I came to tell you."

She was still coloring. She had gone through red and orange crayons and now picked up a black marker.

"I visited him tonight. It took me longer to find him than normal. But when I did..." El stopped coloring for a second and looked at him. "Will, he's awake."

"What?!"

El picked her marker back up. "He was all slow and sluggish. It was creepy. Like those 'Z' things from Max's bad movie."

Max had forced them all to watch a horror movie. A zombie movie. Hopper had been so angry that she showed El that.

"He was walking around and yelling our names. All of ours, in his voice. But when he reached the two of ours, he just repeated them over and over, like he was in a trance." El squeezed her eyes shut. "It was scary."

A beat of silence.

"So what do you wanna do?" Will asked. He knew that's what she wanted to hear. No sympathy for her vision. Just action to save Mike.

Will watched her put the finishing touches on her drawing and recognized it. Although he'd never seen the place, it had been described to him. When she was done, without even snapping the cap on the marker, she tossed it aside.

With steady fingers, she flipped it around to Will, who was lying on his stomach across from her.

It was mostly black on the page, which was oriented like normal. Down the center, a red gash, orange blended on the edges.

"I need to open the Gate."

"Are you Nancy Wheeler?"

Nancy tore her gaze away from the boy taking photos across the room and focused on the middle school girl adressing her.

"What?" Nancy asked the brunette. The girl was flanked by a ton of other girls. Nancy hadn't heard the question, but had realized someone was talking _to_ her.

"I said," the girl began impatiently. "Are you Nancy Wheeler?"

Nancy was taken aback by the question, suprised that these kids would know who she is and want to talk to her. But she nodded anyway; her gaze fell back into Jonathan as she began to fill more cups with punch.

"So..." the girl asked again, her tone a little snobbish. "What happened to your brother?"

The cup fell into the punch bowl with a splash and the ladel dropped into the chip dish with a clatter.

When Hopper had brought Nancy home the night after they lost Mike, he had been determined to figure out an explanation for the Wheelers' missing son.

He ended up with no idea for what to say and instead, told them that he'd just disappeared and that Hopper would start looking for him right away.

Karen had been heartbroken. Ted had fallen asleep.

Once Hopper left, Karen questioned Nancy like it was her fault. Nancy felt like it was, but couldn't give much detail. When Ted remarked that it was probably "that Russian girl he hid in the basement" and went back to his newspaper. Karen had been furious. She started yelling at him, asking him if he even cared. He started yelling back. Holly was crying.

Nancy had scooped Holly up and taken her to their room. They waited out the screaming, then she took her little sister out for ice cream.

"Where's Mikey?" Holly had asked.

Nancy replied that she didn't know. Holly didn't take another bite of her strawberry ice cream.

"Um, hello?" The obnoxious brunette prompted, pulling Nancy back to the present.

Nancy tried to say something, but found her throat dry.

"Does it have something to do with Byers? He went missing last year. There's something up with those freaks, everyone knows-"

"What?" A deep voice came from behind the gaggle of girls.

It was Jonathan, who towered over the middle schoolers. They shot a terrified look his way, then scurried off.

"You okay Nance'?" He'd seen the commotion and the faraway look on her face that came way too often these days.

He winced. She obviously wasn't. The girls were probably talking about Mike.

Nancy had been horrible since her brother had gotten trapped. Jonathan assumed that was how he was like too, but Nancy always seemed to be in a far off world.

She had been in the Upside Down for a few minutes last year. She had lost her best friend.

Jonathan knew this was hard on her.

But she just shrugged and snatched the ladel from the dish, attempting to clean everything up.

The kids he'd told to wait back at the photo booth were getting impatient.

"See ya later?" He waved and she sort of moved her hand in his direction.

And that's when Jonathan promised himself and Nancy, that he would get her brother back, no matter what.

Will glanced at El as they dismounted his bike. He'd heard stories about her past from the guys- especially Mike- but didn't know how seeing Hawkins' Lab again would effect her.

She seemed nervous.

 _Well, she_ is _going to try to save her boyfriend from_ _Hell,_ he thought sarcastically.

She led him to the front gates. They were locked. But El didn't care. A flick of her head and they were open.

She did this many other times as she led Will through the abandoned lab and only a small trickle of blood found its way from her nose by the time they reached the chasm where the Gate used to be. El stepped out toward the edge. Will backed away.

 _Papa._ She thought about Papa.

He hurt her. He took away her childhood. He hurt Mama.

A small, glowing crack appeared.

 _Mike._ This whole thing was about the most important person in this world and she was _going to get him back._

El stepped over the edge.

Will yelled.

She didn't fall.

She walked across the air and approached the Gate. For a second, Will wondered how he was supposed to get over there and inside to help her find Mike. Their intial plan was to grab hazmat suits, but they couldn't find any.

Before Will could blink, El screamed, reached into the glowing break in the wall, and someone out.

"MIKE?" Will called.

In one fast motion, both El and the boy she had pulled out leaped toward the ledge and tumbled toward him.

El cradled Mike in her arms, and he yelled, jusr repeated their names, over and over, while sobbing.

Will took a step toward them.

Mike gave a final hiccup and went silent.

El screamed.

 ** _(Still just me reorganizing, sorry! New update soon, though, I promise!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is a new chapter! I reorganized my first few chapters so I hope you're not confused! Anyway... uh have fun!_**

Nancy had seen the obnoxious girl who asked her about Mike scoff at Dustin and walk away _before he even asked her to dance._

It had made her so angry. So she navigated her way through the army of middle schoolers and to Dustin, who was practically crying on the bleachers. She asked him to dance. He'd agreed.

She _thought_ she saw Lucas and Max kiss, but... (Yeah, she was almost 100% sure, mostly because of that goofy grin on Lucas' face.)

But then Hopper was there, towering over the other kids.

"Nancy! Dustin!" He called as he shoved his way through the crowd.

Jonathan was behind him, apologizing to the jostled kids. Lucas and Max came over from across the gym. Dustin looked like Christmas was cancelled halfway through opening presents.

"What?" Nancy yelled once Hopper was within earshot (only a few feet, with the music blasting).

"We have to get to the hospital, right now!" He replied. Jonathan grabbed her arm and guided her toward the front.

"Is El okay?" She asked, suddenly terrified something bad had happened.

"Not exactly, but she's not the problem. I'll tell you when we get in the car."

"No!" Nancy stopped walking and planted her feet.

Hopper groaned. "Kid, we don't have time for this!"

"Just tell me who!"

They were yelling to hear each other over the music. And at the exact time Hopper answered, the song changed, leaving a lapse in background noise.

"El found Mike!"

The kids nearest to them looked over in intrest. Nancy's face held an expression of suprise. It hardened into one of determination. She marched out the door, the others following quickly. Hopper sighed and hastened his pace to catch up.

They met Steve outside the school and, after having him explain why he was here (Dustin's ride), they sent the three middle schoolers with him in his car, and the teens followed Hopper to his car.

"Joyce called me at work," he explained once they were on the road. "Will and El came home with Mike, but he was passed out. Alive but unconscious. She told me to get all of you and meet her at the hospital."

"How'd they find him? Wasn't he in the Upside Down?" Jonathan asked.

Hopper didn't answer.

"Wouldn't they have to open the Gate to get him out?"

Ø

Will and El were in the hospital's waiting room. The former had his arm around the latter's shoulder, and held her as she sobbed.

El had been very drained when the kids arrived at the Byers' house. When Will woke Joyce up, he really had just pulled her out of bed and toward the car. El was already in the back, Mike laying across the seats. _That_ woke Joyce right up. Will hopped in the passenger seat. She didn't even have to ask where they were going; she just drove to the hospital. She called Hopper once they arrived and told him to bring the kids.

And she had almost forgotten about their incoming visitors, when Dustin, Lucas, and Nancy came sprinting in, demanding to see Mike.

It took _three freaking hours._ Three hours before they were allowed to see Mike.

El didn't understand how Mike wasn't a "top priority patient" and that he couldn't get a doctor right away.

But all was well. Their friend had sustained no detectable injuries, although he was insanely malnourished. The nurses stuck a needle in his arm and pumped some weird juice into Mike, which freaked El out quite a bit. Joyce rubbed her back and told her that it was only helping him.

Mike was still asleep when they were let in. Will touched Mike's hand gently. His eyes shot open and he sat up with a gasp. Will jerked his hand back, shocked at the coldness of his best friend's skin.

Mike, breathing heavy, looked around the room, silently taking in all of his friends. Dustin waved. Nancy sobbed.

"Will... you're... okay?" Mike asked when his eyes landed on the boy. His voice was scratchy and ruff.

Will nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

Mike smiled slightly and moved on to Hopper, giving him a hopeful expression. Hopper rolled his eyes and sighed, though his lips definitely curled into a smile. He stepped aside and El came into view.

She nearly jumped on him, but didn't for fear of hurting him. Huge smiles on both of their faces, they leaned together and...

"Ah!" El gasped as soon as their lips collided.

His mouth was so... cold.

Hopper looked over, concerned- all thoughts of strangling Wheeler for kissing his daughter out the window. Mike's eyes grew wide and his smile faded.

"What-"

"Nothing," El assured him and crashed their lips together.

Hopper groaned and the Dustin and Lucas cooed. Will clapped excitedly.

"I've been waiting for that for a _long_ time," El told Mike.

He only smiled. "You have no idea."

Ø

Nancy was crying to much to speak. Her brother was here. Alive.

He looked so pale. His skin was so cold. His hair was longer. He was so skinny.

All the things she told herself she would tell him if she ever saw him again seemed to fly out of her brain. The only thing she could do was sob and whimper his name. She hugged him like she couldn't believe he was here. Because... she couldn't.

And he held her, as she wept into his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair and wrapped his cold, skinny arms around her.

Ø

"So... what happened kid?" Hopper asked once everyone had given Mike a hug. The Chief wanted to talk to the boy about _this_ before he called Karen. He'd locked the kids- sans Will- and teens outside.

Mike didn't answer. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets he was lying on top of (they'd asked for more after feeling his ice cold skin, but he'd refused to go underneath them. Joyce felt a little nauseous). Will watched Mike's pale face go even paler, maybe even tinge green.

"We need to know, Mike," Joyce pressed, her knuckles white from clutching the arms of her chair so tight.

Will's stomach did a flip at the look of terror on Mike's face.

But Mike just shook his head.

"Kid-"

" _I don't wanna talk about it!_ " Mike yelled, his voice on the verge of cracking.

Will felt a lump form in his throat and tears fill his eyes. "Mom. _Please."_

Joyce, who had been staring at the floor, looked up at the boy in the bed. He was shaking.

"Hop, let's just-"

"Yeah."

The two adults left the room. As soon as the door opened, all the kids and teens were immediately peppering them with questions. El slipped past her father and into see her boyfriend.

Ø

Mike was cleared from the hospital a few days later, on a Sunday. (Which was convenient, since they could all visit him over the weekend.)

Hopper still hadn't told Karen, since he knew she wouldn't let Mike out of her sight. And they _still_ hadn't figured out a cover story. _And_ Hopper still had one more thing to do.

"We're gonna stop at the Byers' before you go see your family, okay?" Hopper asked the boy laying the back seat, head resting on El's lap.

Mike mumbled an agreement, then let himself relax, El's soft hand in his ice cold ones.

Joyce knew they were coming. She'd taken Will out of the house to hang out with the other boys and Max. Jonathan and Steve were waiting and prepared. 

The only thing Hopper hadn't prepared for was El insisting on being glued to Mike's side (figuratively. The look on El's face when he'd told her that was priceless). 

But he'd have to figure something out fast (faster than he was figuring out Mike's cover story) because he was pulling up to the Byers'. And El definitely wouldn't like what was about to happen.

Ø

Steve really didn't want to do this.

Jonathan had been chosen because he had been through this already. He also wasn't like Nancy or Dustin, who wouldn't be able to watch little Wheeler writhe in pain and listen to him scream. He'd been able to do this to his little brother.

Steve was chosen for the second reason, on that he could watch that horrible scene. He was almost an adult and should be able to do this. But everytime he thought about it... his stomach did a flip.

He rubbed his fingertip over the rope in his hand.

 _Only if it comes to it. He might be fine._

"You ready?" Jonathan asked him.

It wasn't as awkard as Steve expected it to be, hanging out with the kid who was dating his ex (who he still had feelings for). Not to mention Steve broke his camera. But, Steve thought, he _did_ take pictures of Nancy with no shirt so...

Steve glanced at Jonathan's hand, which was about to crank the knob on the thermostat. He heard the front door open and close. Hopper and El were arguing. Steve heard a feminine "ugck" and a door slam. 

It was time.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jonathan jerked his hand, sending the thermostat to about one hundred degrees. He began to walk toward the living room, where Hopper and Mike were waiting. But he stopped in Steve's pathway.

"I guess the question I should ask, but we don't have time for, is are you okay with this?" Jonathan laughed.

Steve clutched the coil of rope. "Do I have a choice?"

Jonathan turned around to face him. "She doesn't hate you." _Nancy._ "And she won't hate you for doing this. She'll thank you."

In all honesty, Steve hadn't been thinking about Nancy's reaction at _all._ The only thing he was worried about was little Wheeler and hurting him. Steve was, as Dustin liked to joke, their mom. And Mike was one of Momma Steve's kids. He didn't think he'd be able to do this.

"I'm just scared that I'll see _Nancy._ In him," Jonathan admitted.

"They _do_ look a lot alike." Steve remembered when he'd woken up in the back of Billy's car a month ago and seen Mike and mistaken him for Nancy. As much as the siblings denied that they looked so much alike, _everyone_ though that they did.

"We can do this though," Jonathan added in a strong voice. "For Nancy."

"And for little Wheeler."

Ø

Hopper sat Mike down on the couch. El made a move to sit next to her boyfriend; Hopper touched her shoulder, gently, and had her stand next to him.

"Okay, Mike. I need you to tell me something only you would know."

Mike didn't look confused, since he had been there when Will was possessed. He knew this was a test.

He thought for a moment, searching his brain for the perfect memory. 

"On the night the El killed the demogorgan-" _The night El disappeared. "_ \- I asked her to come to the Snow Ball with me."

 _Oh. That's why the kid had been so upset during that time._

El nodded. And Hopper knew she was completely sold; in her mind, now that Mike was back, he was okay. But Hopper knew better.

He told El to wait in the car. They had an argument, but eventually, he convinced her (with the threat of no eggos).

Jonathan and Steve were waiting at the end of the hallway. Jonathan nodded to him. The thermostat was up. Hopper told Mike to follow him into Will's room. Mike looked slightly terrified as he slipped off his winter coat and followed the Chief.

Hopper sort of expected Mike to be possessed, like Will was, after all the signs. But there was still a chance that the boy was fine. Will's skin was cold for the few days after he escaped the Upside Down. Then again, Will got visions from the Mind Flayer and eventually was possessed...

"It's hot in here," Mike stated, stopping in the doorway. "I want to go see El."

Hopper sighed and pushed the skinny boy in- his skin _was_ freezing. "She's just waiting in the car, she's fine."

Mike flopped into the room from the force of the push and turned around to face Hopper. It reminded Hopper of the fight they'd had last month about El.

"I haven't seen her in a month because of the Upside Down and before _that, you_ wouldn't let me see her for 342 days!" Mike yelled.

Hopper was about to argue when what Mike had said _really_ registered with him. "342?"

Mike looked confused and nodded slowly. Then with a shocked look, his eyes going wide, he spluttered "353! I meant 353!" 

Hopper shook his head. Mike tried to run past, but the chief caught him and held him while he thrashed around.

"Let me GO!" His voice was muffled from his face being pressed into Hopper's coat.

Hopper only calmly replied "Get out of him. Or we'll do it for you."

Mike stopped thrashing. And began to laugh. It was horrible and evil and not at all like Mike. Hopper loosened his grip on him, only for Mike to dart around him and into the hallway.

"AH!" 

There was a crash and Jonathan came in the room, dragging Mike with him, the boy's sneakers brushing against the carpet. Jonathan constantly had to adjust his hold under Mike's armpits to accommodate for the escape attempts. The teen threw Mike at Hopper.

He stumbled and Hopper caught him. The heaters were on full blast.

Mike yelled " _Cold! I like it cold! I_ need _it cold!_ "

"Tie him up!" Hopped yelled, trusting Mike at Steve.

"How?" Steve squeaked, panicking.

Steve didn't catch Mike. The boy hit the ground. Before anyone could get a handle on him, he was up, attempting to run past them. Hopper caught him.

Jonathan grabbed Will's desk chair and Hopper forced Mike in. Steve wrapped the rope around him clumsily.

His eyes were-

Mike screamed in pain. It was _loud._

His shirt was soaked with sweat. All of their's were. It was _hot._

And the Mind Flayer hated when it was hot.

Mike screamed again, louder.

"No!" Hopper groaned, his hand shooting to cover Mike's mouth.

"What?"

A crash came from the front of the house.

"Eleven," Hopper muttered.

The girl appeared in the doorway, a look of horror passing over her face as she took in the scene in front of her. She yelled, throwing her hand out. Steve, Jonathan, and Hopper went flying toward the wall.

Mike was still yelling and fighting against his bonds. All El did was jerk her head and the ropes fell away, freeing Mike. He stood up clumsily and stumbled toward her. He fell into her arms and whispered "Outside."

El helped him out of the house, using his powers to keep him upright.

"Ah." he breathed in a breath of cool air. His eyes were closed and he leaned against her.

"Mike are you okay?" El asked slowly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine," he replied, in a voice not quite his own.

Mike opened his eyes and looked at her. She gasped. 

His eyes were a cold, striking, ice blue. 

The boy laughed and ran off into the snowy woods, leaving El too stunned to move.

 ** _I kinda messed up the formatting and can't fix it. So yeah... hopefully I'll update Monday and Tuesday, since I'm on vaca and we have a break those two day._**

 ** _Leave a review and tell me what you think, please! I looove getting review notifications!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning! Make sure you're caught up on all chapters before reading this! I reorganized some so you might not be!_**

"Dustin, I need you to tell Joyce that we have a problem."

Dustin really really really really _really_ hated this. First Will went missing. Dustin, Lucas, and Mike met a telekinetic girl in the woods. Her psychotic "Papa" was after them. The demogorgon attacked them and she saved them, but disappeared. Mike was super depressed. Then, fast forward a year, and Will was having visions. A new girl- who Dustin liked- fell for Lucas. Dustin found a baby demogorgon. They almost were killed by demodogs, multiple times. Will was possessed.

Not to mention his best friend was trapped in the Upside Down.

But Mike was safe. He was. He had to be.

"What kinda problem Cheif?"

"One that needs Joyce on the phone."

"She's in the bathroom," Dustin lied, smiling at Joyce, who was sitting in the living room and giving him an inquiring look. "I can carry a message."

Hopper sighed on the other end of the line. Dustin heard some muttering and a muffled "Can you deal with this? She needs me."

Someone else was on the phone. "Hello?"

"Steve?"

"Dustin?"

"Steve! What happened?" Dustin asked quickly.

The Chief may be able to withstand his questioning, but Steve was an easier target.

"Hop just went to deal with El. She's been freaking out."

"Why?"

Steve paused. "Did he not tell you?"

"TELL ME WHAT?" Dustin yelped, causing the others in the living room to stand up and walk into the kitchen behind him.

"Dustin... we're at the Byers' because... well, we brought Mike over to, uh, test him? To make sure he wasn't like Will, to make sure he wasn't possessed... and... he was."

And Steve told Dustin the story, how they tried to exorcise Mike, how El had shown up, how Mike had escaped.

"Just..." Steve let out a shaky breath. "Just tell Mrs. Byers that we need her over her. And that she can bring Will home, too." When Dustin didn't answer Steve added. "Dustin are you oka-"

Dustin didn't feel himself hang up or let Mrs. Byers know what had happened. He didn't process any of his friends' reactions to the news, or that Mrs. Byers pulled Will toward her car.

With wobbly legs, Dustin let his body walk itself to the back door. His hands shook as he opened the door. He inhaled the refreshingly frosty air greatfully and planted his butt in the snow that dusted his front step.

First Will disappeared.

Now, Mike's possessed. And missing.

It had been almost the excact same feeling, seeing Mike in that hospital bed, as it had been when Will was in his own hospital bed last year. The only difference was that El was there this time.

Dustin had been happier than he'd ever been in his life.

He wanted to yell and scream. His stomach began to churn and his hands clenched and unclenched multiple times.

When Will was possessed, Dustin hadn't been allowed to see him. Lucas, either, or Max. Jonathan, Joyce, Hopper, and Mike had been with him in the shed.

When everyone else had left the house to accomplish varying goals, Dustin and Lucas had bombarded Mike with questions about it. Mike, still shaken from his fight with Hopper, hadn't been in the mood to talk about it, just like when they'd asked about the lab- now, at least, Dustin understood why Mike hadn't wanted to discuss the lab.

All in all, Dustin had never experienced any demonic possessions. Even when Max had offered The Exorcist as their movie for movie night a week or two ago, Steve had given her an incredulous look and jerked his head in Will's direction. They hadn't watched it.

He was terrified now, as he hadn't been when Will was possessed. Of course, he'd been scared out of his wits when they were running from demodogs. But not exactly scared of the Will's-possessed aspect.

After seeing the effects on Will, who had been prone to horrible anxiety attacks and PTSD episodes, Dustin felt like he wanted to puke and cry at the same time. He only did the latter.

A warm body plopped down beside him. It was Steve, and he wrapped a blanket around Dustin's shoulders. Steve didn't have a coat on- he must have driven from the Byers' as soon as he hung up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Steve repeated over and over in a weird voice.

With a heartbreaking jolt, Dustin realized that Steve was crying too.

Ø

Lucas glanced at Max. She had an odd expression on her face, much different from the one Dustin had run out the door with.

"Max are you-"

"I'm good," Max told him confidently. "Do you think we should-"

"He needs his alone time," Lucas replied, after she gestured toward the back door.

Max glanced up at him, then pulled him toward the couch. "You're not okay, are you." Not a question.

Lucas sat down on the Henderson's living room sofa and began to speak so fast, it was a miracle Max could keep up.

"When El was gone, Mike was really moody and I always gave him crap for it, but then El came back and he was so happy then he got so upset at Hopper- remember we could hear him screaming from the other room, and then they didn't come out for, like, 10 minutes- and then I knew that I shouldn't have said those things and I never got a chance to apologize in private and I feel like we've been so lucky, up until now, that only a few people have- you know, but I feel like now we won't be so lucky like we were in the tunnels (except that Mike got trapped) and I just wish this never happened, like Bob would be alive and Nancy's friend too and Will would be so much happier and everything would be normal and I wouldn't have nightmares _every night_ , but it also brought El to us and you, sort of, and Steve would never have been our mom- I mean friend- and he and Nancy would still be dating and not Nancy and Jonathan and- and-"

Lucas felt his chest tighten and he found that he couldn't talk anymore.

"Lucas," Max whispered softly. "It's okay. Nothing is you're fault. And when all of this is over-" She gestured around, but to nothing in particular. "We can finally be a proper family." They had never actually referred to themselves as a family, their big group of survivors and freaks. But Max, whose family was one of the worst of that group, desperately needed that love and familiarity of a _good_ family.

"You promise?" Lucas asked, finally looking at her.

Max knew what a promise meant to the Party. She knew that while El and Mike had adopted it as one of their sentimental couple things, one of the rules in the Party was that you never break a promise. And Lucas asking her to promise something totally out of her control was... not like him. Niether was the broken boy letting his fear tumble from his mouth. Or was it the side he'd never trusted anyone enough to let them see?

"I promise that with my whole entire being I will make that happen-" She told him in a strong voice "-or _die_ trying."

Ø

Steve eventually coaxed Dustin back inside into the warmth.

"Take a nice warm shower. And wash your face. You'll feel better," he told Dustin's receding back.

Lucas and Max were asleep on the couch- cuddling? It wasn't new, but Steve hadn't noticed them when he came running in, looking for Dustin. That big fluffly blanket that covered everything but their heads must have been the culprit of his obliviousness.

Now that Steve was alone- and not worried about his kid (YEAH he's not ashamed to call Dustin his kid. It certainly felt that way)- he let everything come crashing down on him.

Mike was possessed, like Will. Steve, like the other kids, had never experienced Will possessed. Unlike the other kids, he'd seen little Wheeler possessed.

It was the most terrifying thing in the world.

Not demogorgons or demodogs. Mike Wheeler's eyes, ice blue. Mike Wheeler, full of hatred for them. Mike Wheeler, screaming in pain.

Steve hated it. He also found himself emptying the Hendersons' dryer and loading it with the wet clothes from the washer machine. He threw the soaked blanket he'd taken outside to Dustin into the washer and began the cycle.

This was all his fault. He let froze up and let Mike get away.

"Steve?"

His head whipped toward the stairs. Dustin was descending them, one hand on the rail. His hair was damp and... smelled like Farrah Fawcett spray.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

Dustin made a disbelieving face. "You sure don't look it. You're crying."

"I am not-" Steve sniffled and felt his face. "I'm crying?"

Dustin was on him in a second. "It's okay Steve!"

"I'm fine! I told you!" Steve dodged Dustin's oncoming hug.

"No one cries when they're fine," Dustin replied, hands on his hips. "Steve. I can help you. But only if you let me."

And Steve relented. "I just feel like it's all my fault, you know?" His voice higher and thicker than usual. "I froze up and now he's gone."

"Steve, it's not your fault that you didn't land a few punches on a thirteen year old. You never have to apologize for not hurting someone," Dustin told him, more serious than Steve had ever seen him.

More sincere. "He would've gotten away anyway! No one, not you, Jonathan, or Hopper, can stop El when Mike's in trouble. Not even a demogorgon."

Steve felt his eyes water and his throat choke up. "Dustin, I-" Dustin rammed himself into Steve's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Thank you," Steve whispered into the boy's hair.

"No problem. Mom."

Steve yanked his head up. "Hold up. I never said you could call me Mom."

Dustin laughed. "Okay _Mother."_

"That's more like it."

Suddenly there were two more bodies on them.

"I want in on this!"

Max.

"Yeah, Dustin! Stop hogging out Mom!"

Lucas.

"Oh come here you little shi-" Steve grabbed all three of them in one big hug.

Ø

Hopper handed over the phone to Steve. Dustin would elicit the truth out from the teenager, but Hopper really didn't care. Dustin and the rest of them would need to find out- and would eventually. But Hopper didn't have time to tell him.

El was still outside.

He had tried to get out to her, after he'd collected himself, but the door wouldn't open. After calling for Joyce, he was going to sneak out the back to talk to El.

She didn't move when he came around the side of the house, or when he sat down next to her. Her body remained still, not even a shiver stirred her.

"I'm sorry."

It was no more than a mere whisper, but her hoarse voice resembled a horrible cry.

Hopper's heart nearly stopped. "It's not your fault."

El gave him an incredulous look.

"You thought you were saving him. I know how much you care about him."

El lowered her gaze.

"Hey, kid-" Hopper lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "It's..."

His voice faltered when he saw her steely expression.

El had made up her mind. She wasn't going to sit around here, moping. She was going to get her Mike back. And was going to make that monster pay for what it did to her family.

 ** _I'm back from vaca and wrote this while_**

 ** _watching Harry Potter so... yeah. I have so much homework to catch up on so I should probably go do that???_**

 ** _Leave a review if you don't mind and tell me what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ugh such a long waaait I'm sorrryyy. But I had lots of school work and soccer and stupid "I can't write well" writers block. So I decided to give y'all a short chap, which is better than nothing. I promise I'll try and update sooner than before._**

Nancy tapped her fingers anxiously against the dining room table. Hopper was bringing Mike after dinner and her father had just chomped his last bite of chicken.

"Nancy," her mother said pointedly, glancing at where her fingernails were clattering on the hardwood.

"Sorry."

"It's fine honey. Come do the dishes with me?"

Nancy nodded, grateful for a distraction; her mom seemed to know something was bothering her. And, as soon as Nancy stepped foot in the kitchen, Karen whirled around and questioned her. Nancy refused to tell her that Hopper would be bringing their missing family member home, but instead told her that she had a big test to study for.

"Do you wanna go study? I can finish, hun," her mom offered.

"No! It's fine!" Nancy replied hurriedly. "I need a brain break. Jonathan and I have been studying all weekend."

She had told her mom that she was at the Byers' when she was at the hospital.

"Oh! Okay," Karen complied, handing her a sopping dish to dry.

The phone rang a few minutes later. Karen, whose hands were soapy, asked Nancy to get it. Nancy, wondering if it could be Hopper calling about traffic (in Hawkins? At dinnertime?) as an excuse for his tardiness, was already halfway across the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Nancy?" Hopper.

"Why are you late? What happened?"

And Hopper told her.

Nancy listened, numbly; her fingers gripped the phone so tight she thought the plastic might break. Her eyes were dry as she hung the phone back on the wall, without answering the Chief.

Mrs. Wheeler had finished the dishes and was absent from the kitchen. Nancy wordlessly marched upstairs, past the living room, ignoring the sight of her mother walking towards the front door.

Nancy's mind tunneled.

My room... Mike... Mind Flayer... Fire... My room... Mike... Mind Flayer... Fire... My room...

Nancy never made it. She collapsed in front of the first door, her hand on the handle, holding onto it like it would support her. It didn't. The door swung open and Nancy tumbled into Mike's room. She curled herself into a ball and, finally, felt tears stinging her eyes, felt them slide warmly down her cheeks.

"Mikey..." She moaned.

Nancy's mother found her where she was, sobbing on the floor of her little brother's room. Karen was scared, until she began to make out the word Nancy was repeating, almost as if the mantra itself would bring the boy home.

"Karen, just let her be. I- I already told her what I'm about to tell you and Ted." Hopper put a hand on Karen's shoulder. Her face had an expression of terror, twisted in with reluctance to leave her daughter.

"Karen, she just needs to be alone for now."

Karen protested, but finally relented when Hopper agreed to move Nancy into bed. It wasn't specified which bed, but Hopper gently lowered Nancy onto Mike's bottom bunk.

And when her face pressed into the same sheets Mike had left behind in November, Hopper could swear that her chant faltered. She paused for almost three more beats than she would normally, and when she picked it back up, after a long, stuffy inhale, her tone changed. It sounded hopeful.

Ø

Hopper slammed the truck door closed and turned the key in the ignition, and, for a few seconds, he just sat there, trying to forget the way he and Karen had found Nancy. The way Karen had listened to his explanation. The way she screamed at him to get out, refusing to believe that either of her kids were caught up in such a crazy and terrifying lie as what he had just told her.

With a heavy sigh, Hopper dropped his head onto the steering wheel and prayed silently for all of this to end.

"Dad?" Her voice crackled over the radio.

For one horrible and wonderful second, his heart jumped into his throat and he scrambled for the radio, his brain screaming "Sarah".

Then he realized.

"Yeah El?" He didn't mention that she had never called him dad before.

"I'm going out with the boys tomorrow."

"What boys?"

"My boys."

Oh. "Why?"

She didn't answer.

"To find Mike?"

"Yes," she muttered.

He eased his foot onto the gas pedal. "Okay. We'll leave at three."

Ø

Steve picked Dustin and Lucas up from school the next day, like usual. Max, however, was breaking routine and skating home alone.

"Do you wanna help us look for Mike?" Lucas had asked her in science.

Max had shaken her head. "I can't. My mom wants me home."

Dustin reveled in the envious looks that he and Lucas received getting into STEVE HARRINGTON'S car. It never got old.

That wasn't the only different thing at school now. Besides getting jealous looks for hanging out with the coolest senior, they also got suspicious and sometimes frightened glances. They were the friend group who lost Will Byers last year and Mike Wheeler this year. All their classmates agreed: they were the friend group that strange things happened to. Stranger things than anyone in this town had ever seen.

"Hey, Steve!" Dustin greeted brightly, almost as if the previous night had never happened. Almost.

"Hey, buddy." Steve smiled. "Hey, ah," he started as Lucas shoved himself into the backseat with all three backpacks. "I have a surprise for you guys."

Dustin looked at him eagerly. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you until we get there? Okay?"

Lucas nodded and Dustin pouted.

 ** _Review and talk to me y'all I miss you guys._**

 ** _An adorable story about my brother though, if you care. He loves ST too, and I watched it with him to skip over parts he can't watch (on mom's orders). So anyway, he watched it. And he left me a note that said "From Dad" not in my dad's handwriting. It told me to run up to my dad and jump up and scream a weird word. Then on the back he wrote "Eleven Wheeller" and spelled it like that and he knows Mileven just is my OTP and he's just the cutest little thing. But anyway bye haha._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wow you guys must hate me and will hate me for literally the rest of this. But whatever, just the perks /_**

In all honesty, Lucas hadn't expected his day to go like that.

Steve's "surprise" showed itself in front of the movie theater. Or rather, showed herself.

Eleven stepped out from behind Hopper as the boys turned the corner of the block, having parked the car a few blocks away. Dustin and Lucas greeted her with hugs and Hopper with questions about Will: where was he? Was he okay?

Hopper responded that he hadn't talked to Joyce about Will.

"Where's Max?" El asked tentatively, not quite fond of the only other girl in the party, but curious nonetheless.

"She had to go home today," Lucas explained with a wave of his hand.

"So..." Dustin began. "What are we doing?"

"Looking for Mike," El told him fiercely with a determined look on her face.

"Have you tried using your powers-"

"Henderson!" Hopper barked. "Not in public!"

"Yes," El told Dustin in a hushed voice. "But I can't find him, not if the Mind Flayer doesn't want me to."

Dustin nodded and Lucas asked for the search to begin.

"Okay. We'll split up," Hopper ordered. "El with me-"

"Um, Chief-" Steve piped up.

"No, Harrington, I'm not letting her out of my sight. It's safer that way."

"With all due respect, I disagree."

"Excuse me?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Everyone knows you and that you're the Police Chief. It would look pretty conspicuous if you were walking around town with a teenage girl."

"But," Dustin added, an eager smile on his face. "If she went with us, then it would look like a couple of kids hanging out!"

Hopper mulled over this information. He tried to argue, but every possible argument was squashed.

"Okay," he relented, finally.

The three kids cheered and hugged- again. Steve smiled cockily.

"But!" Hopper continued, clearly not happy about being beat. "We meet up every ten minutes." He set a list of a few different stores. "And if you see Mike, you send one of these two-" He pointed at Dustin and Lucas. "To get me. You do not leave El alone. You protect her. And El," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to anything Mike says if you see him." He removed his hand. "You know what? That goes for all of you. Who knows what the Mind Flayer's up to in him."

"Quick question-"

"Sinclair?" Hopper nodded at the raised hand.

"Why are we looking around town? What about the woods?"

"You're parents aren't expecting you until 8:30."

Ø

Almost an half an hour later, Steve, El, Dustin, and Lucas reached the arcade.

"We should check there!" Dustin announced, pointing at the neon sign.

"Yeah, and lose you to the shiny games? Doubt it," Steve muttered, pushing Dustin along.

"No," El murmured. "Something feels off here. We need to check."

Lucas and Dustin bolted ahead. Steve fell into step with El.

"What kind of off?"

El closed her eyes for a second. "Lies."

Steve grabbed the door for her. She ducked under his arm and slid inside.

"Woah," El breathed as she took in the arcade.

Lucas and Dustin appeared at her side and began to explain every game, who had which high score, and which game was the best.

Steve smiled and began a search- using his height as an advantage- of the B.O. scented building.

He had just found the kids again when a familiar- and aggravated- scream made its way to their ears.

"UGH!" A slam of a hand against tough plastic.

Lucas wheeled around, followed by Dustin, Steve, and finally, El.

"Max?!"

The redhead whipped her head around to face them, her face white with shock.

"Wh-what are YOU doing here?!" She yelped.

"What are WE doing here?" Dustin yelled. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm- uh-"

"Not looking for Mike? Yeah, we know," Dustin hissed, venom lacing his words.

Max gaped, embarrassed and surprised at his outburst.

"Dustin-" Lucas began.

"No, Lucas, if you're out here ready to defend her then I don't wanna hear it. She lied. And Friends. Don't. Lie."

"Dustin, let's here what he has to say," Steve reasoned.

"Okay," Dustin allowed, folding his arms. "Why did you lie and why are you here instead of looking for our best friend?"

Max didn't answer.

"Because you don't care what happens to him?" Dustin offered. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, we do, so we'll leave you to your ever so important game."

Dustin turned on his heel and shoved his way out of the arcade. El glared at Max, looking like she was trying really hard not to use her powers on her, and followed Dustin. Steve, remembering Hopper's laws, ran after El. He cast one disappointed and hurt look at Max (Steve's reaction hurt her more than Dustin's) before leaving.

Only Lucas remained. Max felt the need for him to stay. She physically needed him to stay by her side, even if she didn't give him a good reason. Maybe, maybe she could tell Lucas- no. Even after their heart to heart in the junkyard, Max knew she could never tell Lucas why she didn't look for Mike. He would hate her, even more than Dustin did right now. No, their façade of her not caring was much better than the truth.

And Max watched Lucas go.

His sad look of betrayal was the one that hurt the most.

Ø

Dustin seethed outside of the arcade when Lucas arrived. He looked very relieved to see that Lucas had followed him.

"The true Party sticks together," Dustin muttered and Lucas nodded.

But he felt a lump in his throat, not one hundred percent convinced that Max didn't care about Mike. He was sure that she was hiding something, though. And he was going to find out what.

 ** _Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)_**


End file.
